This application relates to a receiver which quickly and easily secures a work-performing member within a mount space.
Prior art receivers are known in which a work-performing member may be quickly connected to support structure. These receivers are used in industrial environments to connect various members, such as robot arms or other work transfer devices to the receiver. The work-performing members connected to the receiver will be referred to as "end effectors" for the purposes of this application. In general, there has been a problem achieve a strong secure connection with known quick-connect receivers.
Prior art receivers are known which provide a strong connection. Unfortunately, these receivers have typically not allowed an operator to quickly connect or disconnect an end effector.
The prior art has addressed the goal of achieving both quick and strong connections by developing complex structures. These structures make it more difficult to actually secure the end effector within the receiver, and may result in the end effector not being properly received within the receiver when the receiver is loaded to lock the end effector.
It is desirable to quickly disconnect or connect an end effector to a receiver. It is also desirable that the receiver securely mount the end effector, and further, it is important that it be relatively easy to ensure that the end effector is properly received in the receiver. Prior art connectors have proven somewhat deficient in achieving all of these goals.